Piensa en mi
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: Un angel me canta en las noches, cuando no puedo dormir, me habla de amor. Dice que yo soy su todo en la nada, la luz en la sombra, la sangre de su cuerpo y el canto que florece de su pecho MARSHALLXGUMBALL
1. Chapter 1

_**Piensa en mi**_

Durante las noches de luna, el principe del Dulce Reino solia esperar la llegada de aquel ser, no podia dormir si el no le cantaba antes, pensaba que el habia llegado a su lado desde que necesitaba de algun ser que lo pudiese comprender. "Es mi propio angel" Solia decirse cada vez que le cantaba... Durante las noches, el ser solia llegar y acostarse a lado del principe y cantarle aquella cancion en frances

"_penser à moi pendant les nuits de pleine lune_

_(piensa en mi durante las noches de luna clara)_

_Pensez à moi .. quand vous n'avez rien à penser_

_(piensa en mi.. cuando no tengas en nada que pensar)_

_Pensez seulement de mon ... tandis que je chante cette chanson_

_(Piensa solamente en mi.. mientras yo te canto esta cancion)_

_Pensez à moi dans vos rêves_

_(Piensa en mi durante tus sueños)"_

Asi sucedia cada noche, el canto de aquella criatura invadia los oidos del principe, no habia nada ni nadie que pudiese compararsele, a aquel ser lo veia simplemente como un angel.

-Habra una fiesta en el palacio... Deberias ir.-Dice el principe arreglando su ropa.

El joven azabache le mira con una sonrisa y canta una estrofa que dice asi:

"_Mon doux prince Mon doux prince, oublier_

_(Mi dulce principe, Mi dulce principe, olvida)_

_Tout ce qui se rapporte à ce monde que je ne peux pas chanter_

_(Todo lo que se refiere a aquel mundo que no me permite cantarte)_

_Seulement avec moi, vous devez être prince ... lui permet d'être égoïste et ne paient pas quelqu'un d'autre_

_(Solo conmigo debes estar príncipe... permite que sea egoísta y no te preste a nadie más)"_

Dijo el vampiro extendiendo su mano, le brindo una sonrisa mientras entraba a un espejo, el joven principe sonrio tomando su mano, adentrandose junto a el a aquel vortice, en su mundo no existia nadie mas que Marshall Lee.

Bajando por un oscuro lugar, alumbrado a penas por unas cuantas velas, bajaron la larga escalera en forma de caracol, guiado por la mano fria de Marshall Lee; el azabache xolia voltear y mirarle con una dulce mirada, el joven sonreia, todo respecto a aquel vampiro le encantaba. Llegaron a un gran rio, Marshall Lee arrimo un bote y ayudo al principe a subir, comenzo a remar tan pronto como el principe se sento, al llegar al otro lado, el principe pudo observar un castillo subterraneo, el joven Marshall toma su guitarra y comienza a flotar cantando:

"_Vous pouvez me voir comme un monstre_

_(Puede ser que me veas como un monstruo)_

_Vous me voyez avec crainte et la terreur_

_(Que me veas con miedo y terror)_

_Que ce soit pour vous palace misérable_

_(Que este palacio sea para ti miserable)_

_Mais maintenant tu es là ... semble le château le plus luxueux qui peut être en Ooo_

_(Pero ahora que estas aqui... parece el castillo mas lujoso que puede haber en Ooo)_

El joven principe baja del bote y abraza sonrojado a aquel vampiro, el joven azabache lo gira y lo abraza por la espalda.

-Hueles bien principe-. Dice Marshall lamiendo el cuello del principe.

El joven principe jadea un poco mientras deja que el azabache le quite la ropa; Hace ya mucho tiempo, Marshall Lee habia pensado en como podria hacerle el amor al principe, imagino que el principe estaria nervioso, y asi era, el principe estaba nervioso pero, queria entregarcele por completo. Aquellas manos frias comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, el joven principe no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve gemido de sus labios, eso al joven vampiro le parecio excitante y comenzo a apretar los pezones del principe, provocando en el un sonrojo, todo el contacto que el joven vampiro hacia con su pielle provocaba escalofrios, lamiendo el cuello del principe Marshall Lee pudo susurrar "_Piensa en mi Gumball_"

Continuara...

Misaki Sp Yaoi Boy:(las canciones las escribi yo xDD asi que hahaha fue un lio pedirle a un amigo que estudia frances que me ayudara a transcribirlas y eso D: espero que no esten tan mal)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Piensa en mi**_

**Aquellos besos tan cálidos, tan llenos del más puro sentimiento, hacían que nuestro joven príncipe fuera cayendo lentamente. Pronto se dejó hacer, Marshall perceveraba, no le encantaba otra cosa tanto como el joven Gumball.**

_**-Marshall...yo...todos se estarán preguntanto donde estoy...-**_**Dijo con voz jadeante el príncipe.**

_**-¿Me dejarás mi principe? ¿A caso no ve el estado en el que me encuentro?. No, mi querido. Dejálos a ellos y quedáte conmigo. Ellos no te pueden dar lo que yo te doy.**_

**Marshall Lee sabia manipular al príncipe con todas aquellas palabras, y pronto los gemidos de Gumball se escuchaban haciendo eco por todo el castillo subterráneo.**

_**-Marshall, parece que tienes experiencia, y yo simplemente trato de seguirte. Perdoname por no ir a tu ritmo, por no satisfacerte de la misma forma que haces que yo me llene de placer, pero en este acto solo soy tu humilde aprendiz-.**_**Decia entre gemidos.**

**Su piel sonrojada, su cabello desordenado, el sudor que corria por su cuerpo, todo esto hacia enloquecer a Marshall, que mordia su labio inferior y aumentaba la velocidad.**

_**-No debes angustiarte. Nada me produce mas satisfacción que ver tu rostro y tus ojos que en conjunto piden más.**_

**Las lagrimas resbalarón de los ojos del príncipe, el placer, el dolor, la vergüenza y la felicidad formaban una especie de éxtasis. Pronto, un poco antes de lo esperado, el pelirosa pudo sentir como su interior se llenaba de Marshall, caliente hasta después volverse frio.**

**-**_**Dijo usted que no podría complacerme su alteza, pero ¿ha visto lo que ha logrado?**_

**El joven príncipe abre los ojos y pronuncia el nombre del azabache con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. El joven Marshall Lee besa los labios de su amado que ya empezaba a quedarse dormido.**

**Mientras tanto, la hermosa rubia, Fionna buscaba al príncipe que de repente habia desaparecido. Le preocupaba que Ice Queen lo hubiese secuestrado, decidió a entrar a la habitacion del príncipe y buscarlo ahi.**

**-**_**Cake tu busca en las demas habitaciones, yo buscare aqui...**_

**Revisó por todos lados, buscó detalladamente sin respuesta, hasta que dirigio la mirada hacia aquel espejo, "es un pasadixo secreto" penso la rubia, empezó a atravesarlo, estaba completamente oscuro, incluso a penas y pudo mirar como una rata corría a sus pies.**

_**-Fionna..-**_** Dijo alguién tocandole la espalda. La rubia saltó del susto y miró a mentita.**

**-**_**Pero si eres tú. Me asustaste. Creo que el dulce príncipe esta aquí adentro.**_

_**-Por favor Señorita Fionna, no debe estar aquí. No se preocupe por el príncipe, él esta bien. Por favor acompañeme.**_**-Dijo la maid sacandola de ahi casi a la fuerza.**

"_**dulce sueño, dulce infancia"**_

_**(doux rêve, l'enfance douce)**_

"_**que mira al cielo y ve las estrellas"**_

_**(en regardant le ciel et voir les étoiles)**_

"_**La estrella mas grande en el firmamento es solo tuya"**_

_**(La plus grande étoile dans le ciel est à vous seul)**_

"_**dulce sueño, Duce infancia"**_

_**(doux rêve, l'enfance douce**_

**Era la cancion que se escuchaba con la compañia de lo que parecia ser una cajita músical. El joven príncipe abre los ojos, y notó en seguida que estaba en el escondite de Marshall Lee. Removió las cortinas un poco y miro a su dulce azabache sentado en una gran mesa de madera con aquella cajita musical y un mono de platillos, el vampiro miraba aquel juguete con inmensa ternura, pero esa mirada no se parecía si quiera a la que fijaba en el príncipe.**

**-**_**Marshall,¿ya es de dia? ¿o es que la Luna no ha desaparecido del firmamento?**_

_**-Ya es de día príncipe. El sol ha comenzado a lanzar sus primeros rayos mortales, ¿Deseas volver al dulce reino?**_

_**-Sí Marshall. Debo volver,, aunque mi deseo sea quedarme aqui contigo.**_

**Capítulo 3: el llanto de la rosa.**


End file.
